The present invention relates to the art of fishing reels. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in the manner in which the cover of a fishing reel is connected to the reel frame.
A variety of different types of fishing reels are available in the marketplace. One common type of fishing reel, known as a spincast reel, typically has a central body (or xe2x80x9creel framexe2x80x9d) to which front and rear covers are attached. The front cover defines a front compartment in which a line spool and pickup head are located. The pickup head rotates when the reel""s crank handle is turned by a user so as to wind fishing line around the spool. The fishing line extends through an opening at the forward end of the front cover.
Various other internal components are located in the rear compartment formed by the rear cover. These components typically include a transverse shaft supporting the crank handle, as well as gears for converting transverse rotation of this shaft into axial rotation of the pickup head. The rear cover often carries a thumb button for allowing the fishing line to be cast. Alternatively, some spincast fishing reels utilize a casting lever instead of a thumb button.
A variety of techniques have been utilized in the past to attach one or more of the covers to the reel frame. For example, the reel frame may include external threads that engage internal threads in the cover. Alternatively, the cover may include tabs that are twisted into corresponding slots located on the reel frame. While these techniques have worked generally well, there is a need in the art for additional effective arrangements.
The present invention recognizes and addresses the foregoing considerations, and others, of prior art constructions and methods.
According to one aspect, the present invention provides a fishing reel comprising a reel frame and a cover adapted to engage the reel frame so as to enclose internal components of the reel. The cover defines a configured opening in which an insert piece is received. At least one fastener extends between the insert piece and the reel frame so as to trap the cover into secure engagement with the reel frame.
The cover of the fishing reel including the configured opening may often be a rear cover. In such embodiments, the insert piece may include a stationary element carrying a pivotal thumb button. For example, the stationary element may have a generally L-shaped configuration integrally including a back portion and an upper portion. The upper portion of the stationary element may define a slot through which a drag wheel extends in some exemplary embodiments.
Preferably, the fastener may comprise a plurality of screws extending from the reel frame into threading engagement with respective screw holes located in the insert piece. The reel frame may include respective guide bosses through which the screws pass. The guide bosses are preferably located so as to be in axial alignment with respective receiving bosses of the insert piece.
In some exemplary embodiments, the reel frame may define a seating lip engaged by a leading end of the cover. A conical surface may be defined on the reel frame radially inward of the seating lip so as to facilitate seating of the cover. Embodiments are also contemplated in which the cover defines a notch for receipt of a foot stem extending from the reel frame. Moreover, the cover may include at least one retaining tab extending between the configured opening and the insert piece so as to retain and orientate the insert piece with respect to the cover. For example, a pair of retaining tabs may be located on respective opposite sides of the configured opening.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a fishing reel comprising a reel frame and a crank handle. A front cover, defining a first internal compartment of the reel, is also provided. The front cover includes a forward opening therein through which fishing line extends. The fishing reel further includes a rear cover defining a second internal compartment of the reel. The rear cover defines a configured opening therein for receipt of an insert piece. The insert piece includes a stationary element carrying a pivotal thumb button. At least one fastener extends between the insert piece and the reel frame so as to trap the rear cover into engagement with the reel frame.
Still further aspects of the present invention are achieved by a method of attaching a cover to a reel frame of a fishing reel. One step of the method involves providing a plurality of first screw holes at selected locations in a transverse wall of the reel frame. According to another step, an insert piece, having a plurality of second screw holes located to axially align with the first screw holes, is inserted into a configured opening defined in the cover. Another step involves moving the cover into position adjacent the reel frame. According to a still further step, screws are inserted through the first screw holes and into threading engagement with the second screw holes defined in the insert piece. Another step involves tightening the screws so as to trap the cover into secure engagement with the reel frame.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate one or more embodiments of the invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.